A Brother in the Battlefront
by Excellion Arbiter
Summary: Hidden from public records, follow the tales of Melee's secret third-party character as his presence and actions will plays a part in a massive conspiracy that could escalate in to a war between that threatens all that Nintendo stands.


**Greetings readers! If you happen to stumble upon this excerpt, then allow me to tell you that you are about to take part the chronicles of the lone third-party character of Super Smash Bros. Melee. **

**I chose Super Smash Bros. Melee as the ideal setting for this story is that the consideration of third party characters has been apparent even during the years of Melee. It was mostly noticed in a rumor revolving around Hideo Kojima wanting Masahiro Sakurai to put Solid Snake in Smash Bros.**

**Now with that said and done, let's follow our protagonist as he becomes involved in a chain of events that would eventually lead to the introduction of third-party characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oh and one more thing, the first reviewer to discover the origins of the protagonist will be given a reward, in the next chapter.**

**Remember, reviews are most welcome and if you have any constructive criticism and structuring advice, I'd be more than willing to hear them out!**

**Disclaimer: As this is my first story following my reboot in process. I do NOT own the Super Smash Bros. series, nor Nintendo or any of its assets. I also do NOT own Lucasarts or any of its assets.**

* * *

><p><em>Officially, third party characters were introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the introductory debuts of Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. Unofficially third party characters have actually made their appearances prior. A lone trooper tries to adjust to his new settings as a Smasher. With a massive tournament that demands a champion, this newcomer decides to see if he can meet the standards and excel past them. However, he is unaware that at the upcoming tournament he would be part of a massive conspiracy that could fuel the flames for an all out war. A war that could shake the very foundations of Nintendo itself…<em>

**Prologue: My New Battlefield**

The first thing I noticed when I finally regained consciousness was the trickling of water across the visor of my helmet. For the first few painstaking seconds, I watched as the droplets slithered to the left of my helmet. Being aware of at least the rain in my surroundings, I struggled to get up in an attempt to bring my body upright. Compromising on setting on one knee, I squinted a bit behind my visor so that I could focus my vision and regain my clarity. A few more painstaking seconds have passed and I was finally able to see what was around me. Nighttime... it was bleak, moist, almost giving me the visual equal to that of a blind bat. The only two things that give me as much clarity as it could, were the droplets that now trickled vertically down my visor, and the lightning that would flash on and off, giving me a few seconds to see what was around me.

I actually considered going into detail about my surroundings, but instinct dictated that I should know better. Contemplating where I am any further without movement would prove detrimental to me. Despite my armor, I'd still catch a cold... damn military equipment, though the blame's probably on those budget cuts. Now standing upright, I looked around and decided to go north based on the built in compass my helmet provided. As of right now, my main priority was to find some sort of shelter immediately. Afterwards I can fully ascertain where I am and what I'll do from there on. As I trekked on straight, thunder began to roar following each flash of lightning. It didn't made me flinch though, as a soldier you learn to endure and eventually ignore these things, the fact that your home is constantly pelted with thunderstorms help too. As a soldier you shrug off the thunder as it is nothing compared to the sound of a ship being blown up or a building full of innocent civilians leveled down. As a soldier your gaze remains unwavered as lightning flashes its slim branch-like arm around you, knowing that you are less likely to be strike by one as opposed to being struck by a bolt of a blaster or a laser-based weapon. As a soldier, their storm is our calm...

My gaze narrowed behind my visor as tensed for a minute. It was dark, visibility almost nigh, but I had the feeling that I wasn't alone. I'm starting to think that someone was out there and I wasn't sure whether or not that someone would want to kill me. I glanced down and glared at the equipement that I have, nothing more than a carbine in my arms and a pair of pistols safely nestled in their holsters. I looked around and with little visibility, I finally noticed trees surround the entire area, indicating a forest. Rationality began to speak up, claiming that I have yet to see this unwelcomed guest and that it was just all in my head. My survival instinct on the other hand claimed otherwise, sometimes it's best to play safe.

Deciding to place my trust on instinct, I climbed a nearby tree and settled in a branch strong enough to support me. I placed my carbine closed to me, my fingers tightening its grip around it, while I turned on my nightvision. Let's see who it is that wished to invite me...

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall from outside as most of the smashers settled in on the couches, those who couldn't get a seat in cushion comfort settled for the hard floor, which was softened by the rug of course. This Friday tonight was movie night and most of the Smashers decided to stay up late in the Smash Mansion Common Room, where they would decide on which classic film they would watch for the night. While Fox and Mario were having a heated debate on deciding whether they should watch Mission Impossible 2 or Goldeneye 007, Link decided to watch the rainfall from a nearby window. He didn't get a seat on one of the sofas so he didn't mind waiting for them to decide, he'd rather stand near a window listening to the rain than lying on the hard rug-covered floor. Heck at least window watching didn't reward people with backaches.<p>

The Hylian eventually turned his attention back to the debating two who called out his name. He then noticed that the plumber and lupine were now accompanied by Samus Aran and Captain Falcon. Both were quiet during the debate but were glaring at each other, Link then recalled from the conversation that Samus had proposed watching Mission Impossible 2 while Captain Falcon suggested Goldeneye.

"C'mon Link, you're our tie-breaker, tell us what you think." ,Fox said, beckoning Link to come to them. "Would you settle on some movie featuring a Scientologist for a main character, or would you go for a classic with the best modern impression of James Bond ever?"

Mario rolled his eyes in exasperation and just when he was about to respond, Link then inquired. "Have you asked anyone else which movie to watch?"

All four debaters then looked at each other and then towards the others who had taken their seats. Roy and Marth shook their heads, while Falco shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Luigi meekly looked away and the Ice Climbers were more focused and protecting the popcorn from Yoshi and Kirby, two of the most voracious smashers in the mansion. Reality finally began to set in the four as the two bounty hunters decided that the rainfall from outside the window seemed more interesting while Mario and Fox bowed their head, realizing that no on wanted to watch either. Link sighed to himself but then his attention focused on the floating glove heading towards them.

"Smashers! I need some volunteers." Master Hand declared. The smashers present decided to pay attention to what the man... er... hand behind the tournament had to say. "There's an intruder outside the mansion and I need four volunteers to investigate outside."

"Intruder?" ,yelped Luigi at the word 'intruder'. "B-b-b-but I thought that Smash Mansion had a security system that would repel any intruder that even tries to touch the gates!"

"That's the problem... whoever this person is, he or she didn't trigger the security system..." ,replied the Right hand, a little miffed at Luigi's nervous temperment. "The one indicator that there was an intruder was that the person-in-question was caught in one of our surveillance cameras detected a moving anamoly in the forest area of the mansion. That's why I need four smashers to investigate the forest area, he couldn't have moved far as it's late at night, not to mention pouring outside. However, as he was able to bipass the security system without so much as setting the alarm, I have a feeling that he's not some ordinary kleptomaniac..."

The smashers looked at each other with serious looks on their faces, if what Master Hand said was true then they had to deal with the matter quickly as possible. Master Hand then notioned to the four individuals who raised their hands to volunteered, to armed themselves and head out immediately.

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring much harder than Link had thought as he slowly trudged through the forests, struggling to maintain his awareness of the surroundings. Fox had suggested that the four would split up to cover more ground. While Samus and Captain Falcon agreed to the idea, Link was severely against it. Whether or not it was from Link watching so many horror movies, he knew that the enemy would often look for the opportunity to divide his victims, then make for the kill. Curse the fact that three of his partners are used to working alone, he actually thought Fox, having led a fight squad across the galaxy, would never suggest the idea.<p>

After wandering in the forest for what seemed to be fifteen minutes, Link gulped and closed his eyes briefly. While his sight wouldn't help him here, if there was one thing he was thankful for, it would the elven-like ears that he has. Like canine ears, Link's is more sensitive and thus more capable of hearing sounds that normal human ears couldn't detect.

Tightening his grip on his trusted Master Sword, Link focused on the sound. It was the sound of leaves rustling, however it didn't sound like they were being moved by the wind. No... they sounded... forced, like something was moving against it or... more like someone. After a few more seconds listening to the sound, Link considered calming down and head back towards Fox and the others when a clicking noise caught his attention and shifted his guard to max. That clicking sound was very similar to the sound an assassin would make when he would try to make a move against the main character. It was the sound of a someone cocking a gun!

Deducing the source of the noise in no less than a second, Link instinctively took out his boomerang and flung it upwards towards a tree. A branch had snapped due to the boomerang and fell, with someone on it. As the angled projectile faithfully returned to its owner, Link immediately took a stance and prepared his Master Sword for a duel. His eyes, narrowed with alert, widened in shock as the person had managed to land on his feet well. Lightning flashed again and at that moment, Link was able to get a clear sight at who this intruder was. This was no ordinary bystander, not some guy who's typically dressed in all black and covered in a ski-mask.

This person was clad in armor, the white plating gave of the impression that it was plastic. The armor was altered with a lot of red details, even the clothing wrapped around his waist, had red borders on the black sheet. The helmet that was adorned was what particularly surprised the hylian. like the armor, it was white and had red trimmings around it. The visor was shaped like a T and had connected with what seemed to be a frown-formed mouth, it must be its breathers. The helmet gave off a scowling face, almost ghost-like and emotionless and while it wasn't the armor that unsettled Link, it's the familiarity that it gave to him that truly disturbed him.

He then steeled himself back to the task at hand as the intruder assumed rightfully that he was going to attack. At that instant, he took out his carbine and fired an energy bolt at him. Link sidestepped to avoid the shot and and charged at him with his weapon in hand. The intruder fired more rounds at the charging hylian, only to have them deflected when Link placed his shield in front of him. The intruder took a step back to avoid a diagonal slash aimed at him taking another from another slash. Realizing that shooting won't work at this close of a range, it was time to put the carbine to other uses. shifting his position he swung forward with his right arm. The attack knocked Link's right arm aside, catching the Hylian off balance. Taking this one second opportunity, the intruder then lunged forward into a shoulder tackle, striking Link straight at his chest and knocking him down.

However, Link was quick on his feet and managed to get up the moment his opponent readied his gun and fired. He barely avoided the energy shot, leaving a charred hole with smoke coming out from the crevice. Looking at the charred spot and then back towards the attacker, Link then placed his swords away and immediately took something else. He had spent much of his energy charging towards the intruder, instead he'll take a different approach. This time, the attacker was coming to him!

Taking out his trusty hook shot, he fired the weapon and a chain burst out from its holder towards the intruder. An expression of shock would have appeared behind his visored head gear as the hook opened up its prongs like a wild beast lunging with fangs ablazing. Immediately he held up his carbine infront of his face and the hook latched itself on it instead. Realizing the tight grip his opponent had on his firearm, Link then reeled the chain in, intent on drawing his opponent closer, his Master Sword readied.

After a few seconds of struggling, the intruder did something unexpected. His grip around the carbine loosened and eventually, he let it go. The chain reeled back much faster and returned to its holder. Link was surprised, he didn't think that his opponent would give up his weapon so easily. Then again, he probably realized his plan and wanted to keep his distance. No matter, he managed to wretch the weapon away from its owner, and opened himself up to more options. Whether to reel him in again with the hook shot, or charge in with speed and Master Sword, either way his opponent was unarmed and victory was his.

While quickly considering his choices, it was then at that moment, that he noticed a small pronged hook attaching itself to his tunic. Looking at his chest, he noticed that a thin wire was attached to the prong and followed it all the way to the intruder's left arm. At that moment the intruder reached to his left arm and pressed a button. A massive scream could be heard from the forest, followed by a bright light. However that lightning flare did not come from the storm clouds, not this time. Instead the electrical current came from the intruder's left arm as immediately a steady stream of electric shock slithered its way around the cable and eventually reaching the other end and right on to Link's chest.

Link continued to scream in agony as electricity began to flow through his veins. With the seemingly endless rain drenching both individuals, the pain of the electricity had magnified greatly. His blood began to boil, his skin was burning, he couldn't take anymore. If this keeps up he could die! It seemed that his origin of torture was thinking the same thing as he pressed a button and the electricity had stopped flowing.

As if a massive burden had been lifted, Link felt his body go weak and fell on his back against the ground. The shock had devastated him, his body singing with burns and stinging with unbearable pain. His eyes were hazed, as if his soul was drained from his body. He helplessly looked towards the cloud cluttered sky with rain falling and pelting his face. It was at that moment that his opponent walked towards him. Looking down at the helpless Hylian, he then took out a pistol from his right holster and pointed the barrel directly at his face.

The last thing Link saw before what could happen, were the numbers and letters engraved onto the intruder's chest plate: ARC-77


End file.
